You give me fever
by Jersey07
Summary: Jimmy est alité suite à une mauvaise grippe. La fièvre le fait délirer , et certaines discussions pourraient lui font prendre conscience de ses véritables sentiments... {Thommy}
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Downton Abbey.

 **Pairing** : Thommy (Thomas/Jimmy)

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship.

 **Résumé:** Jimmy est alité suite à une mauvaise grippe. La fièvre le fait délirer , et certaines discussions pourraient lui font prendre conscience de ses véritables sentiments...

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Les personnages de cette série appartiennent à leur producteur et scénariste.

 ***You give me fever***

En se réveillant ce matin là, Jimmy fut pris de vertiges. Une terrible migraine l'empêchait de se lever. Il grimaça et tâtonna pour se sortir du lit. Il aurait préféré rester couché et faire croire à Mr. Carson qu'il était trop malade pour pouvoir effectuer son travail correctement. Mais ce dernier aurait eut tôt fait d'appeler le Docteur Clarkson, qui n'aurait pas apprécié de voyager depuis la ville pour une simple migraine. Aussi, Jimmy se résolut-il à sortir de son lit, non sans laisser échapper un grognement plaintif. Il se dirigea, titubant, vers la salle de bain. Le jeune homme se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, mais il remarqua bien vite que ses mains tremblaient. Ce n'était pas normal, et jamais il ne s'était senti plus mal. Mais il se devait d'être présentable. Il prit soin de s'habiller correctement et plaqua l'une de ses mèches rebelles contre son crâne. Il essaya de faire fi de cette douleur atroce qui lui vrillait les tempes, mais cela s'avérait difficile, voir impossible. En poussant un soupir, il se décida à descendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de petit-déjeuner, les choses empirèrent en quelques secondes. Confronté à une lumière aveuglante, il dut se tenir au bord du buffet afin de ne pas vaciller. Son comportement soutira un soupir d'agacement à Mrs. Patmore.

 _-"Sacre bleu, Jimmy! Encore une gueule de bois? C'est la troisième cette semaine et nous ne sommes que mardi!"_ le réprimanda-t-elle, d'un ton agacé mais à la fois affectueux. Il ne lui rappelait que trop son fils, qu'elle avait perdu à la guerre. Aussi ne pouvait-elle pas rester longtemps en colère contre lui. Jimmy lui lança un regard, tandis qu'elle préparait une confiture de prunes. Il se sentait bien trop malade pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Jimmy n'avait cependant pas ingurgité une seule goutte d'alcool la veille. Il en connaissait assez les effets pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une gueule de bois. Il ne savait simplement pas pourquoi cette migraine atroce le faisait tant souffrir. Ce n'était pas le genre de maux dont il était coutumier. Presque en titubant, il s'assit à la table où se trouvaient déjà Anna et Mr. Bates. Ivy lui servit une tasse de thé, mais rien que l'odeur le rendait nauséeux. Peut-être que s'il avalait quelque chose, sa douleur se dissiperait. Il se servit un morceau de pain et la jeune femme lui passa la marmelade.

 _-"Merci, Ivy"_ lui dit-il, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Son corps était parcouru de frissons. Ses muscles étaient endoloris. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une douleur aussi vive.

 _-"Tout va bien, mon garçon?"_ demanda Mrs. Hughes, en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle était visiblement inquiète, comme tous ceux qui étaient attablés à ses côtés. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Il devait probablement avoir une mine affreuse. Il se souvint de son visage blême dans le miroir de sa chambre, alors qu'il faisait brièvement sa toilette. Il ne devait pas avoir repris des couleurs depuis.

 _-"Très bien, Mrs. Hughes"_ lui répondit-il, les dents serrées. Mais son mensonge éhonté n'eut pas raison de la perspicacité de cette dernière.

 _-"Non, James. Tout ne va pas bien"_ répondit-elle, en plaçant son autre main sur son front, comme le ferait une mère inquiète pour son enfant malade. " _Vous êtes brûlant de fièvre. J'appelle le Docteur Clarkson. Allez vous reposer."_

Jimmy détestait ce ton qu'elle employait envers lui. Tout le monde savait qu'il aimait être le centre de l'attention, mais pas de cette façon. Il craignait qu'on ne le prenne pour un homme faible qui ne sache pas assurer son travail.

 _-"Je vous assure, Mrs. Hughes, je suis tout à fait capable de prendre mon service"_ lui répondit-il, espérant qu'elle le laisserait tranquille. Mais cette dernière ne voulut rien entendre et prit un ton sévère.

 _-"Pas de ça, James. Allez vous reposer en attendant le Docteur, c'est un ordre!"_

Vaincu et terrassé par la douleur, Jimmy se leva en titubant. Il évita la chute uniquement grâce à la poigne d'acier de Bates. Même ce dernier, qui d'ordinaire ne lui affichait pas de sympathie, semblait véritablement inquiet à son sujet.

 _-"Je vais l'aider à regagner sa chambre"_ proposa Anna, en lançant un regard bienveillant à Mrs. Hughes qui acquiesça. Jimmy se laissa guider, sans trop prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Son corps était comme engourdi, totalement emprisonné par la douleur. Il entendit Mrs. Hughes donner brièvement des directives aux autres domestiques, mais ses paroles se perdirent dans l'air. Il se sentit un peu mieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au couloir, frais et ombragé. Trop de lumière et de chaleur ne lui réussissaient pas.

Les femmes de chambre n'étaient pas censées se trouver dans les quartiers des hommes, mais Jimmy se résolut à s'appuyer contre Anna, se sentant trop faible pour continuer seul jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et Anna discuter avec quelqu'un, mais il se sentait beaucoup trop mal pour écouter la conversation. Il capta seulement les mots "fièvre", "repos" et "merci". Puis il sentit que la jeune femme cédait sa place à une autre personne, ou alors Anna avait grandit de 30 centimètres en quelques secondes. Cette personne passa son bras autour de la taille de Jimmy et le soutint tandis qu'ils regagnaient sa chambre. Il entendit le grincement caractéristique de sa porte et se laissa guider, groggy par la douleur qui lui comprimait le crâne. Il atteignit enfin le lit où il se laissa tomber de tout son poids. Jimmy sentit que quelqu'un remontait la couverture molletonnée sur lui. Il fut bordé comme lorsqu'il était enfant et cala sa tête contre son oreiller. Il ne lutta pas plus longtemps contre le sommeil qui prit possession de lui. Mais avant de s'endormir, il sentit une main se poser sur son front brûlant. Quelqu'un lui murmura:

 _-"Ne vous inquietez pas, Jimmy. Je vais veiller sur vous"_

Le jeune homme sombra ensuite dans un sommeil sans rêves.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jimmy se réveilla en grimaçant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Cela pouvait être des heures ou des jours. Il lui semblait que la douleur avait diminué mais il avait très chaud. La sueur perlait sur son front. Il passa un bras et une jambe au dessus de la couverture, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant. Il cligna des yeux, vit une silhouette floue assise dans un coin de la pièce, puis détourna le regard en grimaçant. La lumière était beaucoup trop intense. La personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés sembla le comprendre et ferma les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Seul un fin rai de lumière subsistait encore. Jimmy ouvrit péniblement les paupières et laissa son regard s'habituer à l'obscurité.

La silhouette commença à se mouvoir, sortant de la pénombre. Une main se posa sur le front du jeune homme. Jimmy observa l'individu qui était en train de retirer un morceau de tissu et de l'humidifier, avant de lui tamponner doucement les tempes et le front. Ses sens étaient à présent pleinement en alerte. Il inspira à pleins poumons, notant un parfum ambré et boisé. Il connaissait cette odeur, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Jimmy toussa, la gorge sèche. Il put sentir les doigts de cette personne se placer derrière sa nuque et l'aider à relever légèrement la tête afin de boire un peu d'eau. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de contentement, se laissa recoucher et border à nouveau. La personne qui l'accompagnait passa une main fraîche sur son front brûlant. Péniblement, il se rendormit en grimaçant. Cette fois, ses rêves furent remplacés par d'horribles cauchemars.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à nouveau, la douleur semblait presque l'avoir quitté. Les rideaux étaient ouverts et il habitua à nouveau son regard à la clarté du jour. Il n'avait plus aussi chaud et pour cause: il n'était vêtu que de son pantalon de pyjama et d'un débardeur blanc. Il parvint à se relever aisément dans son lit et posa son regard sur la silhouette qui semblait enfin se définir plus clairement.

 _-"Mr. Barrow?"_ demanda-t-il soudain, intrigué. Le valet de pied était là, assis sur la chaise en rotin, à côté du lit de Jimmy. Il lisait son journal et le posa sur la commode dès qu'il entendit la voix frêle du jeune homme. Ce dernier l'observa un instant et Jimmy se demanda ce qui lui passait par la tête. Le teint de Barrow était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup. Jimmy pensa qu'il ne devait vraiment pas être en forme, pour que Barrow l'observe ainsi, visiblement inquiet. Le jeune homme remarqua que les cheveux noirs du valet n'étaient pas gominés. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise ample. Une tenue de ville. Il n'avait donc pas été travailler. " _Que faites-vous ici?"_ lui demanda Jimmy, intrigué. Le fait que Barrow ne soit pas préparé pour le service ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: il était en jour de repos. Et Jimmy se rendit compte que le valet venait de sacrifier son unique jour de permission du mois afin de le passer avec lui. Il se sentit coupable, car Mr. Barrow avait certainement d'autres choses à faire que de jouer au garde malade...

Thomas se leva et s'avança pour arranger les nombreux coussins autour du jeune homme. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, qu'il regretta immédiatement. Thomas essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, mais c'était peine perdue avec Jimmy. Il était le seul à pouvoir le lire comme un livre ouvert.

 _-"Je vous avais dit que je veillerait sur vous_ " murmura Thomas, comme une confession, tout en remontant la couverture sur Jimmy. C'était donc lui qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre et l'avait mis au lit. Le jeune homme rougit en se mordant la lèvre, espérant qu'il ne laissait rien paraître de son trouble.

 _-"Vous êtes resté ici tout ce temps?"_ demanda le jeune homme, intrigué. Thomas aurait pu mentir, dire à Jimmy de ne pas se montrer si suffisant, mais il voyait à quel point le jeune homme semblait affaibli et vulnérable. Il se contenta d'acquiescer en reprenant sa position sur la chaise en rotin. Il n'était pas décidé à donner plus de détails quant à la raison de sa présence, alors il fit ce qu'il connaissait le mieux: il esquiva la question en changeant de sujet.

 _-"Le Docteur Clarkson a diagnostiqué une poussée de fièvre due à une mauvaise grippe. Je crains que vous ne soyez alité pour un petit moment"_

Jimmy grimaça et soupira lourdement en se passant une main sur le visage. Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment, ce qui arracha un petit sourire en coin à Thomas.

 _-"Je peux demander à Mrs. Patmore de vous préparer un plateau"_ proposa le valet de pied, mais Jimmy déclina l'offre d'un geste de la main. Il n'avait vraiment pas la force ni l'envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit. " _Le Docteur Clarkson a insisté pour que vous mangiez un peu"_ répliqua Thomas, visiblement inquiet et bien décidé à faire entendre raison au jeune homme. D'ordinaire, il arrivait à cacher ses émotions à tous, mais Jimmy semblait être la seule personne à savoir le percer à jour et ce, d'un seul regard. Voyant le visage contrit de Mr. Barrow, ce dernier était prêt à faire quelques concessions.

 _-"Je veux bien boire un peu d'eau"_ lui dit-il. Thomas s'exécuta, lui servant un verre d'eau fraîche. Il l'aida ensuite à boire en soutenant sa nuque. Jimmy n'eut pas la même réaction de recul que la première fois où Barrow lui avait tenu la tête. Mais il restait tendu, et il ne savait pas si c'était la douleur ou l'appréhension qui raidissait ses muscles.

 _*Il essaye d'être gentil, il t'aide juste à boire! Il n'y a rien de mal à ça!*_ pensa Jimmy. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'attitude de Barrow n'était pas habituelle et le jeune homme devint suspect.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mr. Barrow d'être gentil. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, mais il y avait toujours une bonne raison derrière cela. Il n'était pas machiavélique comme le disaient la plupart des gens. Disons qu'il était plutôt manipulateur et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Suspicieux, Jimmy voulut connaître les vraies raisons de la présence du valet.

 _-"C'est vous qui m'avez deshabillé?"_ demanda-t-il, regrettant ses paroles à la seconde ou elles franchirent ses lèvres. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour poser les questions avec tact. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi d'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était cela qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il s'attendait à ce que Mr. Barrow soit en colère, mais celui-ci avait plutôt l'air surpris et même amusé par sa question.

 _-"Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, Jimmy. Je n'ai pas profité de la situation pour vous voler votre virginité"_ répondit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Comme à son habitude, il avait répondu sur un ton ironique et empli de sarcasme. Mais Jimmy savait que c'était une ruse pour masquer ses émotions, déjà mises à nu par le passé. La question du jeune homme l'avait blessé. Piqué au vif, ce dernier renchérit:

-" _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Et je ne suis pas vierge, bon sang!"_ s'insurgea Jimmy. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait voulu préciser ce point, car cela ne regardait en rien le valet. Mais toute cette situation le gênait. Thomas eut un petit sourire.

 _-"Oh, vraiment? Vous m'aviez caché cela, Jimmy"_. ironisa-t-il, tout en guettant la réaction du jeune homme. Les joues de ce dernier virèrent au rouge écrevisse, donnant ainsi la confirmation à la question que Thomas n'avait pas posée. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Le visage du valet de pied se referma à nouveau et il perdit son sourire.

 _-"Je suis navré que vous ayez une si piètre opinion de moi."_ se désola-t-il, l'air peiné. " _Pour votre gouverne, le Docteur Clarkson m'a aidé, pensant que cela ferait tomber votre fièvre"._ continua Thomas, dont le ton avait changé pour laisser place à la colère. " _J'espère que vous n'êtes pas dégoûté que deux hommes vous aient touché de façon aussi intime!"_ lança-t-il, se protégeant à nouveau derrière son ton sarcastique.

Jimmy savait que sa remarque avait profondément blessé son aîné. Il y avait entre eux un certain vécu et même si de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis la fête foraine et "l'incident", leur amitié ne tenait toujours qu'à un fil extrêmement fragile. Pourtant, malgré la peur qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois que Mr. Barrow franchissait un peu trop les limites que Jimmy s'était imposées, il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre ce lien indéfectible qui les unissait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier. Ils étaient plus qu'amis, pas vraiment confidents et aucun lien de parenté ne les unissait mais il y avait entre eux quelque chose de spécial.

 _-"Je suis désolé… parfois, je dis les choses sans y réfléchir"_ s'excusa-t-il sincèrement, espérant que Barrow ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

D'ordinaire, Thomas lui aurait lancé un petit sourire amical et répondu sur un ton ironique, ce qui aurait détendu l'atmosphère. Mais le visage du valet était fermé, ses traits fatigués, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis que le jeune homme était alité.

 _-"Je sais, Jimmy. Mais les mots peuvent blesser bien plus que les armes, sachez-le."_ dit-il, son regard se perdant sur sa main gantée. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il avait mal agi avec Thomas par le passé. Depuis que ce dernier lui avait volé un baiser dans son sommeil, il restait malgré lui sur ses gardes lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie. La colère et la peur l'avaient tout d'abord poussé à le rejeter. Il l'avait dégradé, repoussé et moqué. Il l'avait traité de la pire des façons. Depuis, il essayait de se racheter une conduite et ce, par tous les moyens. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées depuis son arrivée à Downton, Mr. Barrow était le seul avec qui il avait réellement pu créer une connexion, aussi surprenant que cela avait pu être. Et même si leur relation s'était plus ou moins rétablie dans de bons termes, elle était encore fragile. Jimmy était connu pour sa maladresse et il n'était pas doué pour établir des contacts. Son expérience des relations humaines était assez déplorable. Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux et Thomas se leva sans dire un mot. Jimmy le suivit du regard, craignant qu'il ait pu dire ou faire quelque chose de mal.

 _-"Où allez-vous?"_ demanda le jeune homme, précipitamment. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas envie que Thomas le laisse seul.

 _-"Je vais vous chercher un bol de soupe"_ décréta le valet en entrouvrant la porte.

 _-"Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas faim"_ le coupa sèchement Jimmy, fatigué et irrité que la conversation s'arrête ainsi, aussi abruptement. Il en avait assez que Mr. Barrow ne le fuie. Mais la voix de Thomas s'éleva dans la pièce tel le rugissement du lion.

 _-"Cessez de faire l'enfant, James! Le Docteur Clarkson a dit que vous deviez manger et vous_ _allez_ _manger. Même si je dois vous forcer à avaler cette soupe par les narines!"_

D'ordinaire, tout le monde cédait à ses caprices mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Mr. Barrow. Jimmy savait qu'il avait dépassé les limites car le valet ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom complet. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Et en effet, Thomas lui lança un regard tellement noir que Jimmy se rapetissa dans son lit. Il savait que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de le contredire. Il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

 **TBC**.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Mr. Barrow revint, Jimmy décida qu'il serait bon de faire profil bas. Le valet déposa le plateau repas sur la table de nuit. Il se rassit ensuite sur la chaise, en silence. Il semblait renfermé à nouveau, barricadant ses émotions et pensées derrière un mur infranchissable. Le valet tendit le bol de soupe au jeune homme sans dire un mot. Jimmy le remercia timidement. Il regarda le bouillon avec suspicion et sentit son estomac se rebeller.

 _-"Mangez, Jimmy"_ lui intima le valet de pied, tout en retournant à la lecture de son journal. Le jeune homme n'avait aucunement envie d'avaler le bouillon de légumes, qu'il savait pourtant délicieux, mais il en but une gorgée pour éviter le courroux de son aîné. " _Continuez. Ne m'obligez pas à mettre mes menaces à exécution"_ répliqua Thomas, un sourire en coin. Jimmy sourit également, soulagé de retrouver ainsi l'homme et l'ami qu'il connaissait. Uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, il but une autre gorgée et poussa un soupir de contentement. Il finit par avaler son bol en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à Thomas pour finir de lire son article.

 _-"Vous m'auriez vraiment forcé à l'avaler par les narines?"_ demanda Jimmy, à la fois dubitatif et sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il savait que Mr. Barrow était capable de beaucoup de choses mais de là à… Thomas le regarda, se demandant si le jeune homme pouvait réellement être aussi candide. Son masque rigide se fissura et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sourit sincèrement. Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard entendu avant d'éclater de rire.

Jimmy, se sentant revigoré, reposa son bol sur la commode. Il arrangea à nouveau les coussins autour de lui et remonta la couverture sur ses jambes. Ses muscles semblaient moins endoloris. Le jeune homme observa un moment son aîné. Les rayons du soleil qui commençaient à descendre sur l'horizon éclairaient son visage d'ordinaire si sérieux. Il semblait plus jeune et moins strict qu'à l'accoutumée. Jimmy l'avait rarement vu aussi détendu et il sourit en se rappelant qu'il y a quelques mois, les rôles étaient inversés. Il se souvint avoir tenu compagnie à Mr. Barrow lorsque celui-ci avait dû rester alité.

 _-"Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester avec moi, vous savez?"_ dit-il à Thomas, se sentant néanmoins coupable de monopoliser son temps.

 _-"Je sais, Jimmy. Ce n'est pas une question d'obligation."_ répondit-il, d'une voix calme tout en continuant à lire. Après un moment, il ajouta dans un murmure: " _Mais il n'y a nulle part d'autre où je voudrais être en ce moment."_

Mr. Barrow referma son journal sur ses genoux et plongea son regard dans celui de Jimmy. Le jeune homme s'efforça de ne pas laisser la gêne et les non dits s'installer entre eux une nouvelle fois.

 _-"Pourquoi m'avez-vous veillé? Et pourquoi rester?"_ l'interrogea-t-il, confus. Il se demandait si Thomas se sentait redevable envers lui, pour lui avoir tenu compagnie quelques mois plus tôt. Le valet esquissa une grimace. Il était difficile pour lui de répondre à ces questions sans se mettre à nu et baisser à nouveau sa garde. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à se forger une carapace mais il sentait que Jimmy avait besoin de crever l'abcès. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à formuler ses pensées de manière correcte.

 _-"Jimmy, vous_ _savez_ _pourquoi… c'est pour ces mêmes raisons que je vous ai suivi à la fête foraine…"_

 _-"... Et que vous avez pris ces coups à ma place? Pour me protéger?_ " demanda le jeune homme, à la fois mal à l'aise mais en quête de réponses. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir, de ne pas connaître les véritables raisons qui poussaient Thomas à agir ainsi avec lui. Il ne pouvait plus laisser ce doute subsister entre eux.

Il regarda Thomas avec insistance et il lui semblait que ce dernier n'avait jamais été plus vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Le valet se contenta d'acquiescer avant de baisser le regard. Jimmy fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal à comprendre.

 _-"Mais pourquoi? Vous ne me devez rien…"_ s'enquit-il, confus. Thomas eut un petit rire, avant de le considérer avec un mélange de gravité et d'émerveillement.

 _-"Oh Jimmy, se pourrait-il que vous soyez donc si naïf?"_

La remarque de Mr. Barrow n'était pas à connotation négative, mais le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de mal le prendre. Il détourna le regard.

 _-"Je ne suis pas naïf!"_ murmura-t-il entre ses dents en croisant les bras.

 _-"Peut-être, mais vous agissez toujours comme un enfant impétueux. C'est agaçant"._ répondit Thomas sans se laisser démonter. Jimmy n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le remette à sa place et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il devait bien avouer que Barrow avait raison. Il se ridiculisait, se comportant comme un gamin de cinq ans faisant un caprice.

Jimmy voulait malgré tout avoir le dernier mot et se devait de comprendre pourquoi, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Mr. Barrow continuait à prendre soin de lui. Lui qui avait toujours été un brin égoïste, il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui.

 _-"Je peux vous poser une question, Jimmy?"_ demanda Barrow, le sortant de ses pensées. Pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme acquiesça. D'ordinaire, le valet de pied n'était pas du genre à poser des questions. Et encore moins de ce genre.

 _-"Avez-vous déjà été amoureux?"_ lui demanda-t-il, laissant Jimmy bouche bée.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il prit un instant pour y réfléchir, mais honnêtement, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait été flatté qu'Ivy s'intéresse à lui, certes. Mais c'était tout. Il aimait être en présence des filles, qui le trouvaient séduisant et l'idéalisaient parfois. Elles le portaient aux nues et il aimait l'attention qu'il recevait. Souvent, il laissait traîner son regard sur leurs courbes, d'une manière qu'il pensait naturelle pour un jeune homme, mais rien de plus. La question de Mr. Barrow avait piqué sa curiosité au vif.

 _-"Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent... quand on est amoureux?"_ demanda-t-il comme un écolier ayant soif d'apprendre. Il aurait eu honte de poser cette question à quelqu'un d'autre, de peur d'être jugé, mais pas à Mr. Barrow. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

 _-"Vous l'ignorez vraiment, Jimmy?"_ demanda Thomas, d'une voix calme et posée. Il semblait étonné de la confession du jeune homme, qui attirait tous les regards qu'il croisait. Jimmy n'était certes pas d'une beauté transcendante, mais il avait énormément de charisme. Assez pour que Thomas tombe sous son charme. Le jeune homme détourna à nouveau le regard, fixant le mur. La gêne avait pris le pas sur la confiance qu'il affichait d'ordinaire. Celle-ci semblait s'être évanouie comme neige au soleil.

 _-"C'est juste que… je n'en suis pas certain"_ murmura-t-il, mortifié, les joues cramoisies par la honte. Thomas sembla réfléchir un instant et hésita quant aux mots qui pourraient définir ce sentiment au mieux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa parler son coeur.

 _-"Lorsqu'on est amoureux, on se sent transi, comme sur un nuage. Tout ce qui était sombre paraît soudain s'éclaircir. Etre amoureux, c'est se sentir à la fois terrifié et libéré. On ferait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour prendre soin de cette personne qui donne un sens à notre vie, pour la rendre heureuse. On n'hésiterait pas à se battre pour elle, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, pour la protéger."_

Soudain, Jimmy - qui écoutait à peine jusque là - fut frappé par la dernière phrase prononcée par Barrow. Se battre pour protéger celui qu'on aime? Thomas n'avait pas hésité à prendre des coups à sa place. Il aurait pu se faire tuer ce jour-là, mais il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à sauver Jimmy. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait de se faire frapper par la foudre. Tout s'éclaircit alors dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Certes, il se doutait des sentiments de Barrow à son égard mais il n'avait jamais eu de confirmation de sa part. Cela faisait huit mois que Thomas l'avait sauvé des mains de ses assaillants et Jimmy se rendit compte à quel point il avait été aveugle jusque là. Dire qu'il s'imaginait que Thomas s'intéressait à lui uniquement pour satisfaire ses fantasmes et ses besoins primitifs. Il était tellement loin du compte... Cela ne changeait pas grand chose à ses yeux, mais Jimmy restait intrigué par un point crucial.

 _-"Pourquoi moi?"_ demanda-t-il, incrédule. Thomas grimaça à nouveau. Il était difficile pour lui d'exposer ses sentiments, encore plus à l'homme dont il était éperdument épris.

 _-"Jimmy…"_

La voix de Barrow n'était qu'un murmure, mais il suppliait presque le jeune homme d'arrêter leur conversation. Il savait que Jimmy était en quête de réponses, mais il ne comprenait pas comment celui-ci pouvait ignorer la difficulté de sa requête.

 _-"Non, je veux savoir."_ insista-t-il. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi Thomas l'appréciait, avait même des sentiments pour lui, lui qui ne se trouvait en rien intéressant.

 _-"Je n'en sais rien, Jimmy. L'amour est quelque chose de péculier… ça vous arrive comme ça, sans qu'on en comprenne les raisons. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas"_

Le mot était lâché: amour. Barrow - _Thomas_ \- l'aimait donc réellement! Jimmy sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la grippe cette fois. Ne sachant que répondre, il se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux. Thomas se leva soudain à la hâte, replaçant la chaise en rotin dans le coin de la pièce où elle se trouvait d'habitude. Jimmy le suivit du regard, sans dire un mot, encore abasourdi par ces récentes révélations .

 _-"Je vais vous laisser, vous devez vous reposer."_ lança Barrow sans croiser son regard. Comme à son habitude, il fuyait la situation. Cela mettait Jimmy hors de lui et il fulminait intérieurement. Le jeune homme pensa que Thomas devait agir ainsi par peur. Pourtant il lui avait fallu énormément de courage pour se livrer ainsi, de manière aussi intime.

 _-"Mr. Barrow…"_ lança Jimmy, perdu. Il ne savait pas où cette conversation les avait menés ni si le valet lui en voulait de l'avoir percé à jour. Thomas s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et lui lança un regard presque timide, avant de baisser les yeux.

 _-"Sachez-le… mes sentiments pour vous n'ont pas changé depuis ce jour, Jimmy._ " lui avoua-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir en refermant doucement la porte.

Jimmy sentit sa migraine le rattraper et se massa les tempes. Il se sentait nauséeux, mais ce n'était pas à cause de ce que Thomas lui avait avoué. Il ne savait juste pas quoi faire de toutes ces informations. Plus perdu que jamais, il se recoucha en laissant vagabonder son regard par la fenêtre. Il repensa à ce jour. Ce jour… la fête foraine. Les évènements lui revinrent douloureusement à l'esprit. Thomas n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour lui et il avait fallu deux jours à Jimmy afin de trouver le courage d'aller le remercier. Le jeune homme était entré dans sa chambre, constatant le piètre état dans lequel son aîné était. Les bleus et les coupures marquaient son visage ainsi que ses bras et ses mains. Jimmy s'était alors assis et lui avait avoué qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'il désirait. A présent, il n'en était plus aussi certain… Il se rendit compte à quel point son comportement égoïste l'avait aveuglé. Cet homme l'aimait comme jamais personne ne l'avait aimé jusqu'alors, pas même ses propres parents. Même après avoir été rejeté durement, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Jimmy se blâma et pensa qu'il ne méritait pas autant d'attention, autant de soins et autant d'amour. Le jeune homme bailla, la fatigue le terrassant à nouveau. Il remonta la couverture duveteuse sur lui et se décida à dormir. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure et lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Thomas Barrow l'enlacer tendrement, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Le jeune homme sentit son coeur se serrer et sombra dans un sommeil profond et agité.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy se réveilla en sueur. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il se sentait groggy. Il avait à nouveau mal à l'estomac. Il passa une main sur son visage moite et promena son regard sur la pièce, ajustant sa vision. Il distingua une autre silhouette, féminine cette fois.

 _-"Mrs. Hughes?"_ demanda-t-il en se redressant dans son lit, espérant être présentable devant elle. La vieille gouvernante se leva et posa une main sur son front afin de vérifier sa température.

 _-"La fièvre est légèrement retombée"_ lui dit-elle doucement, tout en lui servant un verre d'eau qu'il avala en deux gorgées. Mrs. Hughes s'assit sur la chaise en rotin qu'avait occupée Mr. Barrow quelques heures plus tôt. Soudain, les détails de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Ou plutôt, de son cauchemar. Il y avait vu Mr. Barrow se faire tabasser, exactement comme ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, à la fête foraine. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses assaillants de blesser mortellement Thomas.

 _-"Où est Thomas… je veux dire, Mr. Barrow?"_ demanda Jimmy, se raclant la gorge et cherchant ce dernier du regard, presque paniqué.

Mrs. Hughes sourit tout en continuant son tricot.

 _-"Mon pauvre garçon, Mr. Barrow vous a veillé sans relâche. Il était exténué, je l'ai envoyé se reposer un peu."_

Jimmy avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure et il transpirait à grosses gouttes, se remémorant les détails morbides de son cauchemar.

 _-"Quelle heure est-il?_ " demanda Jimmy, changeant de conversation.

 _-"Passé 22h30. Vous avez dormi pratiquement toute la journée, d'après Mr. Barrow"_ répondit Mrs. Hughes. Jimmy essaya de penser à autre chose, se concentrant sur ce que la gouvernante tricotait, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées de son rêve funeste. Son regard perdu dans le vague, il ne vit pas Mrs. Hughes poser une main sur son épaule.

 _-"Mon garçon, est-ce que ça va?_ " demanda-t-elle, inquiète, scrutant son regard. Jimmy savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais il hésitait à lui confier son trouble. Il ne voulait pas se dévaloriser à ses yeux et s'attirer des ennuis.

 _-"J'ai peur que si je vous en parle, vous... vous ne soyez choquée et dégoûtée"_ lui avoua Jimmy dans un murmure, en baissant le regard. Mrs. Hughes eut un petit sourire.

 _-"C'est étrange… Mr. Barrow a eu exactement les mêmes mots, il n'y a pas si longtemps"_

Jimmy releva le visage et l'observa, essayant de discerner la moindre trace de moquerie dans sa voix, mais elle avait l'air parfaitement sérieuse. " _Néanmoins, vous m'avez intriguée… Racontez-moi ce qui vous tracasse, James"_ l'invita-t-elle. Jimmy poussa un soupir las et se décida à lui avouer cette vérité qui lui comprimait le coeur.

 _-"J'ai fait de terribles cauchemars au sujet de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques mois, à la fête foraine..."_

 _-"Oh et bien il est vrai que Mr. Barrow nous a fait à tous de belles frayeurs, mais comme vous avez pu le constater, il est en meilleure forme que vous"_ s'amusa Mrs. Hughes, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais Jimmy secoua la tête. Il avait besoin de lui dire la vérité.

 _-"Ces hommes n'en avaient pas après lui mais après moi. Mr. Barrow ne s'est pas fait dérober son argent. Il s'est jeté dans la bagarre afin de me protéger"_ lui avoua-t-il alors. Il retint son souffle, conscient des conséquences possibles, mais se sentit soulagé d'un poids.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Lorsqu'il la regarda, Jimmy s'aperçut que Mrs. Hughes n'avait en rien l'air choqué.

 _-"Oh. Et bien, nous savons tous pertinemment ce que Mr. Barrow recherche…"_ insinua lourdement cette dernière, l'air embarrassé mais à nouveau, Jimmy se permit de la contredire. Il en allait de l'honneur de Thomas et du sien.

 _-"Je le pensais également, mais je crois que cela va bien au delà de ça"_

Mrs. Hughes, compatissante et voyant à quel point cette conversation bouleversait Jimmy, prit sa main au creux de la sienne.

 _-"Vous m'avez l'air perdu, mon garçon"_

Devait-il lui raconter les détails de son cauchemar? Pouvait-elle seulement le comprendre, le conseiller et l'aider? Il était conscient de ce qu'il risquait: un renvoi immédiat sans lettre de recommandation, voire l'emprisonnement si quelqu'un le dénonçait. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas certain de ses sentiments. Parce qu'il se risquait à aimer quelqu'un du même genre que lui qui, aux yeux de la société, n'était pas la bonne personne. Mais il savait que Mrs. Hughes lui portait une affection particulière, comme toutes ces femmes qui n'avaient pas eu de fils. Alors, après un instant d'hésitation, il continua:

 _-"Mr. Barrow a risqué sa vie pour moi. Mais dans mon cauchemar, je n'arrivais pas à le sauver..._ " lui avoua-t-il, soudain honteux.

Mrs. Hughes l'observa un instant sans dire un mot. Elle humecta lentement ses lèvres avant de lui demander prudemment:

 _-"Qu'avez-vous ressenti en vous réveillant?"_

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant d'occulter les sentiments qui l'avaient assailli à son réveil. Il y réfléchit un moment, mais ce qu'il avait éprouvé à cet instant s'empara à nouveau de lui: la tristesse, la colère, la honte. Mais c'était surtout la peur qui primait. La peur d'être impuissant à défendre Thomas. La peur de le perdre inexorablement lui labourait les entrailles.

 _-"C'était comme si on m'avait arraché le coeur..."_ répondit Jimmy, portant une main à sa poitrine, joignant le geste à la parole. Il ressentait encore une vive douleur au niveau de son thorax. La domestique eut un franc sourire qui le déstabilisa.

 _-"Et bien, je crois que vous avez la réponse à vos questions… et je pense que Mr. Barrow et vous aurez beaucoup de choses à vous dire"_

Jimmy la regarda, incrédule et abasourdi. La fièvre devait avoir repris possession de lui. Il avait dû mal entendre. Elle n'avait pas pu prononcer ces mots.

 _-"Mrs. Hughes… certainement, vous ne pouvez approuver_ _ça_ " avait-il rétorqué, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, ne sachant pas comment qualifier ce qu'il ressentait. La gouvernante se leva et posa une main sur son épaule. Son sourire était franc et bienveillant.

 _-"Vous avez la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui tient à vous, James. Ne le laissez pas vous filer entre les doigts_ " murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front, comme une mère réconforte son enfant. Elle reprit son tricot, rangea la chaise dans un coin et se tourna vers Jimmy avant d'entrouvrir la porte.

 _-"Tachez seulement de rester discrets. Je ne pense pas que Mr. Carson soit aussi compréhensif"_

Jimmy ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux physiquement, mais il avait au moins l'esprit clair. Il devait parler à Thomas sans plus attendre. Il sortit de son lit en titubant et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge: 22h56. Il savait qu'en général, son aîné se couchait après 23h. Il le trouverait probablement en train de lire, fumant une dernière cigarette avant d'essayer de trouver le sommeil. Le jeune homme observa son reflet dans le miroir. Son teint pâle faisait presque concurrence à celui de Thomas et il avait des cernes. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et essaya de se calmer.

 _*Allez, ne te dégonfle pas maintenant.*_ pensa-t-il en sortant de sa chambre.

Le couloir était désert. Il passa devant la chambre d'Alfred, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le parquet craqua sous son poids, mais le son de ses pas était camouflé par ses pieds nus. Il atteignit la chambre de Thomas et frappa deux coups rapides. Un rai de lumière passant sous la porte lui confirma que le valet était encore éveillé. Comme il l'avait pensé, celui-ci était en train de lire, car il lui ouvrit en tenant dans sa main gauche une copie de "Guerre et Paix".

 _-"Jimmy? Tout va bien?_ " demanda Thomas, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

 _-"Puis-je entrer? Il faut que je vous parle."_ lui dit-il, déterminé. Thomas l'observa un instant, hésitant. Jimmy n'était entré qu'une seule fois dans sa chambre: le jour où il était venu le remercier de l'avoir défendu à la fête foraine. Thomas semblait peser le pour et le contre, car bien qu'il eut envie d'avoir Jimmy à ses côtés, il savait à quel point la proximité du jeune homme était dangereuse pour lui.

 _-"Vous devez vous reposer. Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain?"_ demanda le valet, déchiré entre deux sentiments. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à cacher son trouble et sa nervosité.

 _-"C'est important"_ insista Jimmy. Thomas pivota sur lui-même en grimaçant et laissa entrer le jeune homme à contrecoeur.

Jimmy observa la pièce un instant. De ce qu'il s'en souvint, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport à la dernière fois. Les draps étaient défaits et une chandelle brûlait sur la table de chevet. Il prit un moment pour contempler l'homme qui lui faisait face. En dehors de sa mine fatiguée, Thomas était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le jeune homme s'en rendait à présent compte, lui qui ne l'avait jamais observé ni imaginé de cette façon. Thomas portait un débardeur blanc faisant ressortir ses épaules larges et ses bras musclés, galbant son torse sculpté. Son pantalon de pyjama, noir corbeau, était en revanche assez large et laissait place à l'imagination. Jimmy sortit de sa rêverie et humecta ses lèvres.

 _-"Je suis désolé, vous alliez vous coucher"_ s'excusa le jeune homme, ne sachant pas quoi dire maintenant qu'il était là. Il lui semblait que son courage des derniers instants s'était envolé. Thomas, dont la confusion se lisait sur ses traits, passa une main sur son visage fatigué et lui offrit un maigre sourire.

-" _Ce n'est pas grave, Jimmy"_

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Thomas gardait une distance de sécurité entre lui et le jeune homme, qu'il désirait pourtant plus que tout au monde. S'il n'écoutait que son coeur, il aurait déjà pris le jeune homme dans ses bras. Mais il savait que c'était la pire des choses à faire.

 _-"Vous le pensiez? Ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure?"_ demanda Jimmy afin d'être rassuré. Le valet de pied le considéra avec interrogation.

 _-"J'ai dit tellement de choses, Jimmy. Il vous faudra être plus précis…"_ se défendit-il avec raison.

 _-"Quand vous avez dit que vous sentiments n'avaient pas changé? Vous le pensiez?"_ demanda le jeune homme, qui avait besoin d'être rassuré mais surtout, qui n'avait plus peur de ses propres sentiments.

Thomas grimaça, comme à chaque fois que Jimmy le mettait à nu face à ses sentiments. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme insistait. Son regard se perdit sur ses mains et ainsi, il ne vit pas Jimmy s'approcher doucement de lui. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient très proches. Trop proches. Son coeur battait à tout rompre… ou étais-ce celui de Jimmy? Il ne savait plus. Le jeune homme avança son bras et prit la main blessée de Thomas au creux de la sienne. Le valet ne portait pas son gant et Jimmy caressa la cicatrice qui déformait la peau de son ami. Thomas retint un soupir. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leur souffle chaud se mêlait déjà. Tout cela ressemblait à ce Thomas imaginait le soir, dans ses rêves, et qui n'était plus qu'une chimère à son réveil. Conscient qu'ils étaient à un tournant de leur relation, il plongea presque timidement son regard dans celui de son cadet. Les lèvres sèches et la voix serrée, il murmura:

 _-"Je… je t'aime toujours, James. Et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer"_

Le visage inquiet et tendu de Jimmy s'illumina et sa main se resserra sur celle de Thomas. Encore un peu hésitant, mais néanmoins confiant, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ferma les yeux. Leurs nez se touchèrent et Thomas eut un instant d'hésitation.

 _-"Jimmy?"_ demanda-t-il, la voix incertaine mais emplie d'espoir. Jimmy agrippa sa chemise avec force, bien décidé à ne plus le laisser fuir.

 _-"Tais-toi"_ lui intima le jeune homme avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de contentement, mêlé de désir et de désespoir. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait peine à le croire.

Leur baiser était timide, Thomas n'osant pas précipiter les choses et effrayer le jeune homme. Mais Jimmy, qui semblait en vouloir davantage, passa sa main libre dans les cheveux ébènes de Thomas. Ce dernier, le prenant comme un encouragement et ayant plus d'expérience que le jeune homme, entreprit de guider son compagnon. Il passa une main dans le dos de Jimmy et l'attira à lui, approfondissant leur baiser. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de contentement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jimmy posa sa tête au creux du cou de Thomas et huma son eau de cologne, respirant cette même odeur qui l'avait accompagnée tout au long de la journée. L'aîné, qui était aux anges mais néanmoins suspicieux, s'écarta et posa une main sur le front de Jimmy qui eut un petit rire.

 _-"C'était juste pour être certain…"_ prétexta le valet de pied avec humour, pensant que la fièvre était responsable des actes de Jimmy. Lorsqu'il eut la confirmation que le jeune homme agissait de son plein gré, il le serra fermement contre lui. Jimmy se lova contre lui, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Thomas, écoutant son coeur battre à tout rompre. Il trouva instantanément sa place au creux des bras du valet, comme s'ils étaient destinés à l'enserrer et à le protéger. Jimmy sourit, se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'ici.

Il avait envie de s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Thomas, lui dire à quel point il avait été aveugle durant toutes ces années. Il voulait lui avouer combien il tenait à lui et comment il était terrifié que Thomas ne l'abandonne. Mais il ne voulait pas briser ce moment si précieux. Aussi se contenta-t-il de déposer un baiser sur la clavicule de son amant, qui le serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Thomas lui caressa doucement les cheveux et Jimmy se sentit apaisé. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Jamais il ne s'était senti plus aimé qu'en cet instant.

 **/THE END/**


End file.
